


You’re the founders of what now???

by Mariana_Shadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon Lord James Sirius Potter, Drama, F/F, Future Lord Black & Potter & Pendragon & Emrys & Peverell :James, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Founders Era, Humor, James Sirius Potter what did you do???, James is a descendant of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon, Love, M/M, Parselmouth Albus, Parselmouth Lily, Powerful James Sirius Potter, Time Travel, Well the original James and Sirius would be proud at least!, Worry, james has a crush, jeddy, oooooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Shadow/pseuds/Mariana_Shadow
Summary: When James Sirius Potter manages to get ahold of a time turner things take a turn for the worst (hehe, turn, did you see what I did there?...No..ok.).Follow the next generations of unlucky witches and wizards (all their parents fault BTW) on a trip back to the Founders of Hogwarts era.Will the mess it all up?(Probably if we know them right.)!Well, we'll just have to wait and see don't we?





	You’re the founders of what now???

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own Harry Potter.  
> R&R.  
> Don't like don't read!

James POV:

Okay, so I know I messed up alright.  
It wasn't even all my fault! It was just as much Albus's fault as it was mine!  
Not that anybody cared about that.

You see, it all started about two days ago when my mom and dad gave my siblings and I some news.

"Okay kids, as you know your father and I have to go to a party tonight with your aunts and uncles. The thing is that this party isn't exactly for kids..sooo we have fixed a babysitter for you."  
As you can clearly see my day was already pretty messed up.

"But mom..." I whined. "I'm fourteen, Albus is thirteen and Lilly is eleven! We can manage all by our own."

"Yes, your mother and I know that James. But seeing as we needed a babysitter for not only you but also for your cousins we decided that Teddy should babysit you all.

"Wait...did you say Teddy?" My adorable little sister asked seeing as I was to busy trying to hide my blush at the thought of Teddy babysitting us.

"Yes, Teddy has agreed to babysit all of you here at Potters manor. So help me prepare the house for our guests would you?" Mom told us.

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I just loved the thought of Teddy being here all evening!  
Plus, that also meant I would meet my two favorite cousins (huh, favorites...who said anything about favorites? Hehe..don't tell anyone I said that would ya? They would kill me on the spot!) Fred and Louis.

I went up to my room to clean it a bit before everyone came and destroyed it again.  
I looked around and saw that the worst stuff already was gone, so all I had to do was pick up my racer broom ( a Nimbus 5000, the newest/best racing broom basically), that I used when I played sever for the Gryffindor quidditch team and a photo album full of memories from not only my mom and dads time at Hogwarts and my own pictures but also of my namesakes time at Hogwarts with their friends and family.

I dragged a hand through my untidy black hair (just like my grandfathers) except the blue tips and looked at myself in the mirror to check my appearance.  
Staring back at me was a pretty tall and pretty well fit boy with hazel brown eyes, untamable black and blue hair and ears that were pierced many times ( but not so many that it looked overdone).  
I smiled and decided to change my cloths into something more me ish.

I put on a pair of skintight black ripped jeans with chains at the side pockets, a Weird Sisters shirt, white Converse, a red leather jacket with studs and a necklace with a dragon pendant that Teddy gave me on my twelfth birthday.  
I picked up my wand and fastened it with my leather belt so that it was covered by my shirt and jacket. I know that I can't use it, but it's become kind of like a habit for me by now to always have it on me at all times.

\--------------

(Before I start on the part were I introduce my family fully you may want to know a few things about them.  
My mom and dad are Harry (Head auror) and Ginny Potter (captain of the Holyhead Harpies), famous for so many thins I can't even remember it all and so on.

My younger brother by one year's name is Albus Severus Potter, named after two of the greatest headmasters Hogwarts ever seen and such (bla bla bla), at the simple age of thirteen is he one of the three chasers on the Slytherin quidditch team and the brightest potion student in his year (at least according to Slughorn, and yes he's still a teacher). With looks more like my father except his body built (which is much more slim than my fathers and more like my uncle Rons but he's much shorter than my uncle). The thing about my brother is that he's a parselmouth and can speak to snakes.

My little sister Lily Luna Potter (named after our grandmother and aunt Luna), she's got the looks of my mother except her eyes which are those of my father. She's also a parselmouth and trust me, I get to hear how awesome that is quiet a lot. She's only eleven but already plays beater like a pro. She's gonna start her first year at Hogwarts this year, and I can bet ya she'll be in Hufflepuff.

Then we have my cousins:

Victoire Weasley at the age of sixteen is a blond, part veela, blue-eyed hottie (that's what the boys in school calls her at least) and the daughter of my uncle Bill and aunt Fleur. She doesn't play quidditch but is really smart and in Ravenclaw.

Then we have her little sister Dominique Weasley, she's also part veela, blue eyed with strawberry blond hair and freckles. At the age of fifteen she plays chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Then we have Lou, or Louis Weasley: He's in my year, a fourth year Gryffindor like me and he's got blond hair with green eyes like his father. He plays chaser with his sister and he's pretty dam (hehe, dam..se what I did there all you Percy Jackson fans? No...ok I'll shut up now!) good if you ask me. 

Alice and frank Longbottom ll (They'r not my cousins, but they count as such) they'r twins and they look nearly identical if you don't focus on the fact that they'r not the same gender and Frank is slightly taller and more muscular. They'r the son and daughter of uncle/professor Neville and his wife Hannah Longbottom. They've both got brown straight hair (Alice's longer tho) and green eyes. Franks in Gryffindor and Alice's in Slytherin. They'r both fifteen and in Dom's year. Frank doesn't play quidditch, but Alice plays chaser.

After them we have Fred (One of my best friends) and Roxanne, they look completely different even though they'r twins, Fred got his looks from his father (George Weasley), they look nearly identical (give or take a few years) whilst Roxanne got darker skin like her mother (Angelina Weasley), chestnut hair, and the green eyes of her father. They'r both fourteen and in Gryffindor with me, they both play beaters on the team to. 

Lorcan and Lysander are the other pair of twins in our year, Their both blond with blue eyes from their mother Luna, but they have their sense of adventure from their dad Rolf. They play keeper and beater respectively, Lorcan beater for Ravenclaw and Lysander Keeper for Gryffindor.

Then we have Rose Weasley, as the thirteen year old Ravenclaw daughter of my aunt Hermione (and uncle Ron) she's really smart, probably the smartest in her year and she don't care about quidditch. She's got her moms bushy hair in the same orange isn color as her fathers, with brown eyes and freckles to match it up with.

Scorpius Malfoy (Even though he's not my official cousin he could very well be with how much time he spends at our place.) He's the son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy he's got blond (closer to white) hair, green eyes and plays seeker on the Slytherin team. He's in the same year as my brother and they'r best friends.

After that comes Molly Weasley ll, as the daughter of my uncle Percy and my aunt Audrey I'm not really surprised she's a Ravenclaw. She's twelve, plays keeper and she's got her moms long curly black hair with her fathers blue eyes.

Hugo Weasley, Rose's younger brother. He's really tall for the age of eleven, will start Hogwarts this year like Lily and probably be in Hufflepuff. He's got the orange/red Weasley hair, brown eyes like his mother and freckles. He usually plays keeper likes his dad when all us cousins play.

Last but not least we have Mollys younger sister Lucy, she's nine and she's got short red hair (kind of like Merida from that muggle movie Braves but a lot shorter) with kind brown eyes. I have no clue what house she'll be in and she doesn't play quidditch so....

Then we have Teddy Lupin, he's my god brother and soooo hot (wait! Ignore the fact that I just said that, I meant that a lot of girls thinks he's hot, yes...that's definitely it...) he's a metamorphmagus so he can change his appearance at will, but he usually sticks with messy blue hair, kind of the same length as mine but much less messy, with his kaleidoscopic eyes and strong and tall built. He's seventeen and going to start his last year at Hogwarts this year as a Hufflepuff. He plays seeker like me and is the captain of his team along with head boy.  
That's all of the people you need to be introduced to for now anyway.)

After another look in my mirror I decided to go downstairs again to welcome our guests that we're going to come at any minute now.  
I went to the railings of the stairs and slid down with it's help.  
One look at the grandfathers clock in the living room told me that it actually was around fifteen minuets till the others would appear, so I decided to go to my hiding spot and look through the diary again.

I went to the library and walked up to the bookshelf in the back of the library and pulled at a book named The hall of mysteries. Once I'd done that the bookshelf moved to show a secret passage I's stumbled upon a few years ago after another fight with my parents.  
I picked up the one of the still burning torches on the wall and started to walk down the corridor after making sure the entrance was closed behind me.  
You see, the only two persons who knows of this place beside me are my two cousins I mentioned earlier, Fred and Louis. We're all in the same year and house at Hogwarts plus we're all best friends, so I just couldn't keep this a secret from them.

The room I'd just stepped into was really large, pretty much as large as one of the floors of the Potter manor (and thats large!) with giant windows that was turned towards the lake outside of the manor and the walls, ceiling and floor was all made in white marble.  
The sun shone in and lit up the whole room, so I put the torch back in a empty space at the wall and went over to the big couch in the middle of the room with it's giant table in front of it.  
I walked up a crack in the wall on the left side of the entrance and once my finger touched it a little square formed hole in the wall appeared with the only thing containing it being a very old book bound in brown leather with a strip of brown leather binding it together thanks to a crystal button formed like the Hogwarts crest.

I picked up the book and went to sit on the couch. There I opened the old book up and started reading the ancient diary from were I last stopped.

 

(May 20 1243:

Hello again old friend.  
I'm back I guess, it's been quiet a rough day you see.  
It all started when I woke up, my dear Salazar decided to trick me and thought that why not wake poor Godric up with a bath of ice-cold water.  
Of course as you can probably guess this was when I first knew that this day would be quiet a mess.  
After that we both went down stairs from our sleeping quarters to meet up with Rowena and Helga.  
The two of them were stunning as always, but that is beyond the point.  
We took company down to the great hall to get ourselves some morning meal before we started on building the castle again.  
When we had gotten down to the great hall Merlin was already there and ready to start the day.  
Well he is Merlin after all, so I am not sure I am that surprised.  
After a good meal we went over to the east towers to start again on the divination and defense against the dark arts classrooms.  
We had already finished the charms and astronomy classrooms so that was all that was left.  
Soon my twenty-second birthday will come, I wonder if we can manage to finish the last few bits of the castle and open it before it happens on the next full moon.  
With Merlins help I am sure we can come near it at least.  
About Merlin, I think he is missing the King more and more day by day.  
I would guess that they actually were lovers, if you look at how much he missed King Arthur I think it is pretty obvious.  
We managed to finish half of the charms classroom before our midday meal and after we decided to take a break and go have some fun by the lake.  
Salazar and I grappled in the water whilst Merlin and Rowena was reading and Helga was playing with her cat.  
Soon it is time for our night meal before we have to go to bed to prepare for the next day.  
Tomorrow I believe Helga is going to be writing in you so I won't see you for another for days.  
I wish you a good night.

Godric Gryffindor)

 

I couldn't help my excitement after reading this, that meant that in another two chapters time it would be Merlins turn to write in it.  
I could barley wait for his chapter, so I started reading the next one medianly without looking at the time to check when the guests would be here.

 

(May 21 1243:

 

Good evening diary.  
Today it is my turn to write in you, and I have quiet a few interesting news for you.  
We started the morning with Godric getting Salazar back for his little trick last morning and Merlin scolding them both for acting so reckless.  
It was quiet a sight as you can guess. Rowena and I got quiet a laugh out of it.  
I was actually just pondering over when Godric will manage the courage to ask Salazar out.  
They have been playing this little game with their tricks for far to long now!  
Rowena and I both agree on that.  
Now on to the topic of Rowena, you should have seen her today. She was beautiful in her blue dress with that diadem I gave her on top of her black locks.  
I cannot believe she still wears it! On another note I still have the cup she gave me to so...  
Salazar was dramatic as usual and refused to talk to anyone till Godric managed to walk into another wall thanks to him staring at Salazar which made him laugh.  
I cannot wait for them to realize they love each other, nor can I wait for Rowena to realize I love her.  
I just cannot find the courage to tell her about it.  
I wish someone would tell me what to do about it tho. But Godric and Salazar give awful love life advise (trust me I have tried) and to talk with Merlin about it would be fairly embarrassing.  
Speaking of Merlin, you should have seen what he did today! He decided that we needed some kind of room the students could find to be all alone it (IF they could find it of course) so he used his magic to create a room that you had to know how to get into to manage to open it.  
Salazar named it the Room of requirement.  
I do not now were he got the name from, but Merlin seemed to enjoy it so it juts stuck I guess.  
We managed to clean out the garden and build up the green houses and I was permitted to decorate them.  
I am thinking of using the devils snare in the ceiling of the fourth greenhouse (the one the oldest are going to reside in) and more easy plants like Mandrakes in the earlier greenhouses the younger students are going to decide in.  
It is only a few weeks left till Godric's birthday and I do not now what to get him.  
Maybe I should just consult Rowena about it.  
Oh well, have a great time and I will see you again in another four days.

Helga Hufflepuff)

\-------------------

 

If you haven't guessed it already this book is practically a diary from the four Founders of Hogwarts and Merlin. Fred, Lou and I checked, and it is actually their real diary.  
The tend to write one 'chapter' each, starting with Salazar then Rowena, Godric, Helga and last but not least the most interesting one: Merlin himself!  
Some would call me crazy to assume that Merlin would actually write in a diary, I know right The Merlin, what would he be doing with the Founders of Hogwarts you may ask yourself.  
Well let me clear things up for you, from what I've read Merlin just appeared once the Founders had...well found...the castle that was then practically destroyed but would soon become the famous wizarding school Hogwarts and told them he wanted to assist them in building it.

From what I know Merlin was actually much older than the founders, he'd apparently been born in the early sixth century in a small village called Ealdor in which he lived till he moved to Camelot to assist his uncle Gaius to work on his magic (in hope of him being able to teach Merlin to control it) and he later managed to become prince Arthur Pendragons manservant.  
He lived as Arthurs manservant for many years till Arthurs father Uthers death, he and Arthur was by then lovers and he became Arthurs husband officially and they somehow managed to have a son called Ignotus Morganus Pendragon (Morganus is after Arthur half sister Morgana who actually wasn't evil!)  
As you probably know if you are aware of the story of Merlin it didn't end well for him and Arthur.  
Even tho Arthur was aware of Merlin being able to not only talk to dragons but also use magic without a wand thanks to the old language he didn't let Merlin save him after a fight against Mordred that left him fatally wounded.  
Merlins dragon friend Kilgharrah does say (at least according to Merlin) that Arthur would rise again when Albion (what you called England back then) were in need of help from him.

I could barley wait to read the next chapter, finally it was Merlins turn and I could possibly learn of what he thinks about the preparations of Hogwarts and such.

I looked up at the magically working clock on the wall and saw that I'd been reading for 30 minutes.  
Oh shit, mom is going to kill me! Was the first thought that came to my head.  
I rushed over the the crack in the wall, opened it up and put the book back in it's place.  
Then I hurried over to the torch I'd put against the wall and ran back up the corridor, I pushed a button on the inside to open the passage again and stepped out in the library.  
Once my eyes got used to the light I started running towards the living room.

"Sup guys?" Was all I managed through my panting once I came into the living room.

"Jamie, were have you been?" Was the first thing my dear mother demanded of me.

"Uhh.." Was the oh so intelligent thing I managed to get out whilst looking for Fred and Lou for help.

"Ahh, you were at the place." Fred stated as my eyes met his. I just nodded in return as he looked at me in understanding that quickly changed to with excitement.

"Who's turn was it in this chapter? Was it Mr S..no wait...Miss H? Or, or was it Mr M?" Fred seemed super exited as he said the last part, so I just gave him a smirk and said:

"Mr G and Miss H, but next chapter is Mr M's!" We had all agreed on using only the first letter in their names when speaking of them out in the open.

"Oh my gods, then we have to go and check it out!" Lou exclaimed.

"Yeah! Come on, lets go." Fred told us as he started running in the direction of the library with Lou at his heels. I turned towards the others before I followed them and saw them sitting there with flabbergasted (hehe, thats a funny word) expressions on their faces and I offered them a smirk.

"You don't think we tell you everything we do now do you? We have a lot of secrets. And now if you excuse me I'm going to follow my dear half insane cousins on our next adventure." I gave them all a smile, hugged my parents real quick and ran after my cousins.

 

\---------------

 

Once I'd gotten to the room Fred and Lou were already sitting on the couch and seemingly reading what I'd just read.

"Oh, so it's Gryffindors birthday soon." Was the first thing Lou said once he looked up.

"Yeah, and Helga said they'd already started on the greenhouses. That means they're soon going to open the school." I told him 

"This is great, now we'll soon se how Hogwarts worked back then! Do you recon their lessons were more fun with the founders and Merlin there?" Fred exclaimed.

"Probably." I mumbled back, but my mind was to stuck on a thought that had just appeared in my head. How could Merlin have taught at Hogwarts? I had checked before, and there are no records of him even being there in the first place.

We all decided to huddle up on the giant couch and read the next chapter together, and with my luck I got the 'wonderful' roll of reading it out loud for my two lacy cousins.

 

(May 22 1243:

Hello, I suppose it is my turn to write in you now is it not it?  
Oh well...  
Today has been interesting to say the least. We managed to finish all of the classrooms and I believe we will be able to open the school in about a week.  
Rowena is completely obsessed with the library full of mine and Gaius's old books, maps, scrolls and such.  
Godric seems to really enjoy the quidditch pitch I built a few days ago and the black lake.  
Helga is probably the most sane of them all, she clearly enjoys the greenhouses and gardens the most.  
And then we have Salazar, I cannot say I understand him completely, but I do get the situation he is in. He thinks of himself as less worth than the others thanks to his relations to the dark arts and the fact that he is a parselmouth. I only wish I could tell him of my powers to speak to dragons, seeing as he clearly got a bit of it. But I know I cannot, it is to dangerous to reveal anything just yet.  
Salazar seems to like the dungeons the most, I can understand why tho. Far back in history, back before I was even born King Arthurs father King Uther decided to kill a lot of dragons, but he kept one, the greatest of them all (at least according to Kilgharrah himself) and he locked the dragon up in a cave under the castle in Camelot to keep it as a warning of what powers he possessed.  
There is one thing I never told the young children I now work with, the castle we are now turning into a school was, hundreds of years ago, the great castle in Camelot.  
The very lake in front of the castle is also the same one as the one I buried my beloved Arthur in so many years ago.  
I am aware of the prophesy stating that one day, when Albion is in great need Arthur will rise again. But I just could not be so far away from him for so long, seeing as the bloody clotpole seems to want to take forever in coming back, so I decided to help them rebuild the castle as not only an opportunity to teach young witches and wizards magic, but also to be able to be close to my lover in case anything happens.  
I do miss everyone dearly, but I know that once Arthur rises so will his most trustworthy knights and friends again to. I do regret deeply the stories that just got stridden all over the world in my years of absent about my beloveds sister Lady Morgana being a villain, but I know that everything will be alright as soon as they are back here with me.  
I have spoken to Kilgharrah a while ago and he seems to think that it will be quiet a while til they come back.  
Beside Arthur, the one I miss the most would have to be my beloved and only son, Ignotus.  
I know that he and his now best friends took up the name Peverell after Arthurs death and my disappearance, and I know it was wrong of to leave, but I had to. The Peverell family tree had to be created, I saw it in many of my dreams.  
I did visit him a few times before his death, and it is said that he will come back from the dead when Arthur does. The one visit that I will never, ever forget is the one were I was cloaked in a lot of magic and my own invisibility cloak that was a very old gift from Kilgharrah and I gave him a bit of it along with his companions a wand created with my own magical core and a stone I was given from Freya (The lady in the lake) who gave me one of her many enchanted stones that has the power to bring one back from the dead, tho it would only work for real on someone descendant from my ver own blood.  
Well, now I am just rambling. You probably do not want to hear this anyway.  
I have decided to stay at Hogwarts for the time being, only in another form. I will enchant my features to make sure my appearance only shows it's true self around my fellow founders and friends.  
I wish to tell you more about my family history, if so only to get it of my chest.  
There is this thing that goes down through my family line, sadly it only works from father to son (I know it is quiet unfortunate but I cannot help it), it is a very ancient power from my side of the family, beside the fact that you get stronger magic, you also get the power of a dragon lord.  
To explain this to someone who does not know what it is I suppose you would have to call it the power of speaking and (kind of) controlling dragons. You can command them and they will listen to you if you give them a direct order.  
These powers are not given to every male in my family, most yes, but it may skip quiet a lot of generations till the powers itself find someone they think worthy enough of welding the powers.  
My family line is the only line left in control of the power of speaking to dragons.  
If one of my male descendants ever would read this I suppose I should give you instructions of what to do with this power and how to know if you have it (so you do not have to just walk straight up to a dragon and see if said dragon can understand you, here is my list of first, how you may know if you have the powers (or simply one of them) and later of how you can begin to control it:

1: Start with asking yourself if you ever have noticed you having more uncontrollable magic than other wizarding kids in you nearing. I yes you should probably keep reading, if no you should still keep reading and if your unsure you should definitely keep reading.

2: Have you ever spoken telepathically or controlled anything after you started learning magic (now, I do not mean in the normal way wizarding kids tend to do, when they acedently do something small that as a way to let out a bit of their magic, I mean something like levitating a parent, or someone else, doing something that was triggered purely by emotions or such). If yes you should ask yourself what it was, what happened and keep reading. If no you should probably start to consider if you should probably start to consider if you actually have abnormal powers or not (now we are not talking about dragon lord powers or the power of speaking to reptiles), but keep reading the next one anyway. And if your not sure you should look at the next one ( if you cannot recognize yourself in the next one either you probably do not have extra powers, not that that is a bad thing or any of the sorts).

3: Have you ever done something normal wizards would call impossible at a you age? Possibly made a patronus without a wand as a kid, done some advanced transfigurations or maybe even transferred yourself at a young age, or made a portal (yes, if you have these powers you will be able to make portals once you learn a bit more control, but only to places you have been to before.  
If yes on preferably all of these questions you can clearly (and pretty proudly if I may say so) state that you have inherited my stronger powers. If no on at least two of these you have not (sadly, but you may be able to be a dragon lord so wait for that part) and if your still not sure you can consider you do not have these powers, you will remember it otherwise (trust me on that).

If you now have answers all of these I am going to ask you three more questions to see if you could possibly be a dragon lord or not, just so you are aware, the powers of speaking to dragons does not include the powers of talking to snakes other than basilisks. The powers of being a parselmouth is a distant relative to being a dragon lord, but you have much more power and responsibility if you are a dragon lord.

1: Have you ever spoken to a dragon before, if yes then I can already say you have these powers and are a dragon lord. If no then you should probably ask your parents discreetly of you could go to a place were you can see a dragon (just make sure it is safe before you go) or just keep answering the questions, if your not sure you should do the same  
thing you would have done if you answered no.

2: Have you ever felt a deep connection to dragons, you may have obsessed a bit with them when you were younger or something of the sorts. If yes then you should probably go and see a dragon (stay safe tho), if no then you may read the last question, but I really doubt you have the power and if your still not sure you should probably just read the last question but prepare for not being a dragon lord.

3: As a last question I want you to ask yourself if you ever have had strange dreams about dragons, now I do not mean the once you draw and color as a kid but instead prophetic kind of dreams about real dragons. If you have answered yes on at least two of these you are a dragon lord and you should probably consider visiting a dragon (still at a safe distance in case you were wrong, but dragons do not harm dragon lords). If no on at least two of these questions, you should probably assume you do not have the powers of a dragon lord, but you may visit a dragon to make sure, just remember my earlier warnings. If your still unsure you probably do not have power but feel free to make sure like I wrote earlier anyway.

Now, if you have inherited my powers you probably should follow these steps and rules to make sure you and others stay safe and protected.

1: Do not, and I repeat do not try to use them for anything that may harm someone with a good and pure heart or intentions, this will only result in your powers doing what you wanted to do to them to yourself instead.

2: Use them for good, but keep them hidden from evil and powerful people you do not know you can trust. It is quiet easy to get manipulated to use your powers for evil or get locked up because of others thinking of you as a bad person or something of such. This does not mean you cannot tell people close to you about it, as long as your sure you can trust them it is fine.

3: To help learn control of your magic you should try to find spell books in the old language to practice with. These books is in a very old and ancient language that the dragons speak in, I call it dragontung, that no one around you that does not have your powers will be able to understand without you translating it to them, you will understand it completely tho.

4: If you cannot find a spell book you should probably consider not using a wand in the future if you already are using one. Once you know of your powers they will be unlocked to it's full potential and you cannot expect a simple wand to contain all that magic. (If you want to use a wand you may create one of you own, your magic will know how to do it as long as you will it to and the wand should be able to hold all of your powers if you use it carefully) You should use you magic at least for an hour a day to make sure you can keep control over it without any freak accidents happening. Just let the magic flow to you (in a preferably empty room or outside without any people to close to you in the beginning), it will feel like it simply floats through your body like your own blood (if you do not use you magic occasionally you may lose control over it and hurt not only yourself but also others) you have to let it be part of you so that it can stay good and if you do nit you may get an illness I will tell you about later.

5: Incase of sickness: If you do get sick your magic will help heal you, but it will also act up because of you not being in control. It can be simple stuff such as you not being able to control elemental power or levitating stuff in the air accidentally, but it can also be things such as you accidentally using legilimens on someone else without having control over it.  
You can get sick if you do not use your magic for at least an hour a day as I mentioned before (trust me, I know from experience that it is not funny at all to get ill because of not using magic) you will probably lose control, sweat a lot, get a fever and act like you have the flu for about three days till your magic adjusts.

6: You may find that you have the power to turn into different animals, or the opposite gender at will. Do not panic and simply let go, your magic will turn you back automatically, your magic knows what you want, no matter if you like it or not. If you want to turn into someone or something else you just have to imagine it's form, concentrate hard and you will turn into it. It may take some practice tho. 

7: Age shifting is hard to do, if you manage it just do them same as you should when you manage to turn into something or someone else and let your magic take care of it.  
You can turn into a special age at will, as long as you do the same as you were instructed to do if you want to turn into someone or something else and you will be fine.

8: If you panic or something of the such and lose control of your powers you usually only need a familiar face to ground you and calm you down before things escalate.

9: You should know that if you re a dragon lord you will have a mate, whoever it is does not have to be sub in the relationship, you can be the sub and your mate can be the dominant or wise versa. If you find your mate you will know them by their familiar smell, you will feel the need to protect them and you will hate it when other people shows interest in them before you are mated and after. You will be worse before you are mated tho.

10: I am not going to give you the talk of how mates work, you have to read a book of how Alphas, Betas and Omegas work or something and you will understand the concept of it, the only difference is that there is only Alphas and Omegas and if your an Omega you will know so thanks to a red dragon tattoo that should appear on your body and if your an Alpha the dragon will be blue.

11: Have fun with your powers, do not let them control your whole life or be afraid of them. They are a part of you, just like another limb and you should that it as such.  
Do not overdo it tho because even your magic has limits, you may be more powerful than others in your surrounding, but do not take that for granted. You will probably need to rest after using powerful spell or to much magic at the same time and thing like that.

That was everything I could think of telling you. Have fun with your new powers but remember my warnings.

Now that that is over I suppose I should say good night.  
It is getting pretty late and I have to be up bright and early tomorrow to help finish the castle reparations.  
See you soon.

Merlin Pendragon/Emrys)

 

\--------------------

 

We simply sat there in silence once I'd finished that last sentence.

"Do you recon he was serious. About Ignotus Peverell being his and King Arthur's son and that thing about Arthur and his other friends coming back to life, and Morgana not being evil, and of the powers his descendants could have? Fred rambled.

"I have no clue, what about you Jamie?" Lou questioned me.

"I dun know, but didn't my dad say something about us being descendants from Ignotus Peverell?" 

"He did didn't he?" Fred pondered.

"Do you recon we should go ask Ted and Vic if they know anything about it?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, lets do that. It's better than anything at least, plus my dad seems to tell them that kind of stuff." I agreed with him.

We went back out to the library after I'd stuffed the diary into my back pocket and hurried over to the dining room were we heard voices.  
Once we came into the dining room the sight that met us was simply humorous.  
It was obvious that they'd tried to bake some kind of cake, because Lily was standing over a bowl full of what I think was supposed to be cake batter, but it had obviously been a total fail.  
Everyone was coated in batter, flour and so many other things that shouldn't even be in a cake (And that's coming from the guy who's so bad at baking he nearly set the kitchen on fire once).  
Everyones heads turned towards us like little children caught doing something naughty (And was that a blush on Teddys face once he looked at me? No...it couldn't be, right?), and that's when the atmosphere of awkwardness broke and Fred, Lou and I all fell down to the floor roaring with laughter!

"What were you trying to do?" Lou managed to get out through his loud laughing.

"Hmph, it was supposed to be a cake." Rose sulked.  
This comment only caused us to laugh even harder.  
I could feel tears streaming down my face, and I had to grab ahold of my stomach because it hurt to laugh this much.  
Dom broke the tension between everyone else as she said:

"Jamie, what have you done with you ears?" I stopped laughing and let a hand flow up to my right ear as I remembered that I'd just gotten these piercings a few weeks ago, so she hadn't seen them yet. No one had actually seen them, only Fred and Lou, not even mom, dad, Al or Lil's knew because I'd been wearing beanies to cover them.

"Uh...pierced them?" It came out more like a question than an answer.

"What are you talking about Jamie?" Now Al had appeared in front of me. He crouched down in front of me and took a look at my ears, with a gasp he looked back into my eyes.

"Since when did you pierce yourself?" Oops, he sounded quiet mad.

"Uh, since three weeks ago. Uncle George took me Fred and Lou on my fourteenth birthday and allowed me to get my ears pierced. He said that as long as I wanted to it was fine for him, but I don't really know if he knew what he was saying, he just dropped us of at a tattoartists place and I asked if I could get pierced. The tattoartist said yes tho."

"Wait a minute, you just let a random dude pierce you and your parents or siblings didn't even know?" Have I mentioned that Teddy is cute when he worries? No, well now I have.

"You can't exactly say that Ted, just look at how many piercings you have." 

"Yes, but I'm seventeen and can decide these things on my own! Your fourteen and even I had permission when I got mine!"

"Oh come on, it's not like any of you can do anything about it now. Besides, we came here to ask you and Vic a question not to have you lecture me on my piercings which by the way are fabulous!" I told him.

"*sigh* Alright, what was it you wanted to ask us?" Vic questioned.

"We wanted to know what uncle Harry has told you about the Potter family tree, we all know that he never tells anyone but you two about anything that has to do with his past since he thinks we're to young." Lou said.

"Hmm, I suppose we could tell you some things, but you have to be a bit more specific than that." Ted countered.

"Alright, we wanted to know more about Ignotus Peverell, dad's mentioned earlier that we're related to him, and we want to know if it's true." I explained.

"Why do you want to her about him?" Vic asked, clearly interested in what could make 'us' ask that kind of thing.

"Oh, no reason. We just started to wonder were our family came from, and thought of him." Lou smoothed it out.

"I guess we could tell you what we know, but lets go to the living room first. We can clean this up later." Teddy agreed.  
Everyone agreed with Teddy and we went to sit in the living room.

\----------

Once we'd gotten there Vic went over to a nearby desk and came back with a magically refilling quill and a paper whilst everyone else sat down on the giant couch with a table in front of it .  
She then sat down on my right side and put the paper down on the table as she started to write.

"Okay, if we start from as far back as I know of I guess I would have to start with Ignotus and his brothers. Ignotus had two older brothers, Antioch Peverell and Cadmus Peverell, both of whom died childless. Then we have Ignotus's son who married and had a daughter called Lolanthe Peverell. Lolanthe married Hardwin Potter, and that's the explanation to why you have Peverell blood. It really isn't harder than that." She said all that super fast whilst she wrote the exact same thing down on the paper in front of her.

"Uhhhh....okay, thanks...I guess?" Was all I managed to get out.  
She smiled back at me and turned her blick towards Lily instead.

"Lily, would you mind going to the library and getting a book for me? Your dad showed it to me when I was here a while ago and said it's your favorite. It's called 'The adventures of Merlin' I think." 

"Sure thing Vic." Once Lily'd run away towards the library to grab the book we all remained silent, and not the comforting and enjoysome silence, the awkward and uncomfortable kind of silence.  
A few minutes later Lily returned with a giant book in her arms and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here it is, the adventures of Merlin. I couldn't find my copy so I took one from one of the shelves in the library." She told us as she sat down again.

Vic was about to take the book from her, but I was faster. I reached over and snatched it out of Lily's hands. I dragged a finger over the backside and opened the old and fragile book carefully all whilst Lily yelled at me to give it back.  
The book was full of yellowing papers filled with what I think was supposed to be Merlins adventures, but it couldn't be. I'd scanned over the first page quickly and I already knew they'd gotten it all wrong.  
According to the book Merlin died the same day as King Arthur, and not the emotional kind of die, the physical. It also stated that Merlin married the Lady Morgana and they had eight children before it all, but that couldn't be right either, because he married King Arthur and they had only one kid.  
It also didn't say anything about him being a Dragon Lord and was filled with a bunch of other crap of all different kinds.  
I flipped through the rest of the book and decided to stop in the middle because I thought I saw something glimmer, to my surprise there was a cavity carved on the right page and there, lay a golden time-turner.  
I recognized it from the one my dad kept in his office, the one my aunt Hermione had owned before him.

I picked the golden time-turner up carefully and held it in my hand so everyone could see it.

"Huh, who would have thought this would be here?" I asked sarcastically.  
Everyone seemed to awed to say anything, but one thing I wasn't prepared for Molly knocking into me just at that moment, I dropped the time-turner and we all watched in horror as it fell, as if in slow motion towards the ground were it got crushed in a million tiny pieces, with golden sand flying everywhere.  
I felt a tug at my bellybutton along with the same feeling you get when you travel with a portkey, and before I could recognize anything else the world just started spinning.  
I heard rose scream beside me and everyone else gasp.

Once the world stopped spinning I was to whimsical to even open my eyes for a few seconds, I realized I'd fallen to the ground and decided to open my eyes to see the best way to rise up again.  
But as my opened my eye's the sight that meet me was probably the weirdest thing I've ever seen.  
In front of me there was five people, all in their mid twenties and each with a wand pointed in mine and the others direction. That's when I realized the floor was way to cold to be the wooden one in the Potter manor and nothing looked like it either, it looked like....Hogwarts!  
The man in front of me, clad in a medieval red mantel, black trousers, a white undershirt, brown leather boots and with a sword at his side opened his mouth:

"Who are you? And what are you doing at our school?" The one and only Godric Freaking Gryffindor asked me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Sorry for grammar mistakes.  
> Next chapter: They settle in and we explore some of the relationships with Lilly Luna and Hugo as matchmakers!  
> Comment what you think.
> 
> Shadow


End file.
